Brightside
by Fiallah
Summary: Len had it all, and now he doesn't have a place to live. Desperate for a roof over his head on a rainy night, he musters up the courage to acquaint himself with a beautiful blond who stuck out in the dingy dive bar where he was drowning his sarrows.


Just when Len thought his life couldn't get any worse, it just did.

Len's fans had him all wrong; he wasn't the womanizer in Spice, or the prince they love to portray him as. He was anything but that; he was Miku's whore, her plaything. But in the end, he wasn't even that, ever since Spike came into the picture, Miku had no use for him. Len thought Spike could free him from his prison, but his plan backfired. Because his only home was Miku's room, Spike kept bitching for Miku to kick him out, he tried to reason with Rin, and even Rin kicked him out for some reason and won't take him back. Eventually Spike did that himself, holding a gun to his head and telling him that if he sees him again he'll shot him on sight.

So here Len was, in some dive bar on the corner of some city on Mars. Its name was fitting, 'The Loser Bar' which made perfect sense considering how her felt right now. He looked fourteen, but he bribed the bartender to just serve him drinks no questions asked. The bar looked like it's in need of some renovations, and seeing as how empty it is on this particular night, the bartender (who chances are was the owner as well) gladly accepted the money and served the under-aged boy.

Downing some of the sake he order, he sighed. Well, the feeling between Spike and him was mutual. Len hated Spike, Spike hated Len, but Spike could easily kick his ass; that was no contest. So he had no choice but to haul his ass out of there. Where was he gonna stay? Maybe if he offered to work in the bar he could take up residence in the broom closet. It was certainly better than nothing and he wasn't gonna go back to the Vocaloid manor. Nothing was left for him there, Rin wanted nothing to do with him, Kaito was crazy, Oliver is dead because Yuki found him to be useless, and he minus well be signing his death certificate if Spike saw him again.

Len sniffled, thinking about how much the Vocaloid's have changed over the years made him sad. But now wasn't the time to think about them, he had other things to worry about. The rain poured hard tonight, he was desperate and spent all of his money on the motel yesterday and the bribe for drinks today. Looking around, well, it was for the most part empty, but there was one other person, a woman whose blond hair shone like a beckon in the rather grim bar. Len smiled, maybe all hope wasn't lost.

His smile quickly vanished to how unlikely it was he could actually move in with her, even if it was for a short period of time, he sighed, turning back to the bar. Looking into the shot of sake he ordered, his reflection stared back at him before he picked up the shot and downed it.

He thought of it again, he tried to think, he could at least cozy up to her and maybe it would work. Just because he was Miku and Meiko's whore for a year or something close to that doesn't mean he lost his silver tongue.

Asking for another shot, just for some courage. Once poured in the small glass he downed it, it didn't take a lot of alcohol to make him do something that'll earn him a slap to the face. Getting off the barstool that was to tall for him, he landed with a thud, his feet hurting for a brief moment upon impact. He smiled and walked towards the table where blond sat.

Julia liked how empty the bar was tonight, but too many years have passed and now she was wondering what she was going to do now, as far as she was concerned Spike was dead, hearing news that the Syndicate was destroyed and that the body of two presumably high ranking members were found, one dead, one critically injured. And even if Spike lived he saw her fall, she died in his arms. Or so he thought, by some miracle she lived through it, mostly because at the end was a giant four headed octopus, it that was better than the light.

Alone, just a nameless, gorgeous woman alone at a bar, but she was thankful, somewhere along the lines, Julia's... Taste in men has taken a drastic change. How so? Well she certainly won't find a cute boy in a bar. Emphasis on boy.

Julia sighed, but either way it's been so long, and she has needs to that Spike or Vicious won't be around to satisfy. She was hopeless, or until he heard someone sit across from her in the booth, expecting some ugly looking man, she was very, pleasantly surprised to see a cute blond sit across from her, wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. And he seemed just about the right age.

'Jackpot.' She thought, lowering her head to hide the growing smirk on her face, crossing her legs, dirty thoughts began to fill her mind. Maybe tonight won't be a total let down.

"Hey." Len put on his best charmer smile, and it seemed to work with the smile Julia had on her face upon seeing him.

"Hello." She said back, the purr in her voice reassuring Len that he still was the charismatic, cute young boy he thought he was. The way her eyes danced over him made him blush, though boy or girl, no one could deny the skimpy leather outfit was a bit… revealing. "You seem a bit young, how'd you manage to get in here?"

"Little bit of bribery, you going to rat me out?" He leaned in; the flirting didn't take long to start.

"Nah, its interesting seeing someone your size in this type of scene, I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." She pushed some hair to the back of her ear. "So is that it, you're just going to leave me hanging, there must be a reason why you're here."

"Whoa." Len held his hands up to his chest in a joking manner, "A bit hasty, I don't tell my life story to a woman I don't know. What's your name?"

Her grin got a bit bigger, her ruby red smile making his heart skip a beat, "Julia." And the way she said it, he could've sworn she sung her name to him. She giggled at his reaction, it was cute, "Now what's your name?"

"Len."

"Len?" She tilted her head as if to play his name in her head, "Sounds familiar, but there are many Len's in this world, right?" Len kept quiet about what he was, most of the Vocaloid fanbase consisted of teenage girls. He'd be pissing in the wind by telling her who he was, it would get him nowhere in his goal.

"Yeah, and there are a lot of Julia's."

"It's a common name."

Len nodded in agreement, though there was nothing to say he kept a smile on his face, though there where many questions to be asked, but deviled into territories that you don't tell people you just met. But if he wanted to get a roof over his head he has to tell her something other than her name.

"Now." She spoke up, her smile gone. "You minus well tell me why you're here."

"Why should I?"

"Just making conversation." She shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said, it's not everyday I see someone you're age in places like these." 'Or dressed like that.'

Len looked away for a bit, licking his suddenly dry lips. He looked over at the bartender, "Hey barkeep, need some sake over here!" He called out before looking back at his hands.

"Sake? Hmm, interesting choice." She mused. "Most kids would stick to beer."

Len nodded, "Beer makes me sick, just being around it upsets my stomach." That happens when you have a bottle full of beer shoved up your ass.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not like other kids." He said, the bartended came over with some sake and placed it next to the blond boy, who quickly tipped the cup into his mouth, his lips becoming looser.

"A lot of kids say that, but seeing how the bartender isn't yelling at you to get out, I guess you are a bit… different." She gave him a quick smirk, even though he didn't see it. "What's your story? Maybe I'll tell you mine."  
Len took a sip of his drink, he won't tell her the full truth, but something close. "Well, it's a really, really long story, but for a year I was living with this… girl. She got another boyfriend and he hated me, but since she was into polygamy or something like that, she kept me around. But the guy eventually had enough of me and so he kicked me out. That's the short version, the rest is some abuse they put me through." Len reached up towards his forehead and moved some bangs to the side to show a grisly looking burn on his forehead. Julia looked at it with shock and a wince, like she could feel it herself.

"Oh my, what happened?"

"Her new boyfriend hated me, he made it clear when he decided to shove out a cigarette on my forehead." He brought his hand down and the bangs fell back into place.

"Oh dear, and… how old are you?" She asked, hesitating.

"Fourteen, she was sixteen, but the age difference between her and her new boyfriend wouldn't compute to most, he's almost thirty, or maybe he is thirty?" He shrugged off the possibilities, "I never kept track, but it's something he would be thrown in jail for, but… a girl like her, why the hell would she care? She's rich, she could bribe the cops to look the other way."

Julia gasped, reaching a hand over towards Len's and placed it on top of his. He gasped, blushing as she stroked his knuckles with her smooth hands, "Aw, poor baby. So young, how did you get sucked into that?"

Len shrugged, trying to hide a stupid smile with that of a slightly sad one, "I was kind of born into it, it's confusing."

Julia felt she had a chance with this one, "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Len felt himself lighten up at the words, his smile became happier though he didn't try to show it too much. "No, I don't."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

Len didn't respond right away, instead hummed and gave a look as if to think about it. He then shrugged his shoulder and tilted his heads, "I guess, have nowhere else to go."

Julia smiled, "Do you want to leave now? Or need a bit more to drink?"

"We'll leave now, the rain is pouring pretty hard right now." Len said with a hopful smile on his face.

* * *

I know damn well what I'm doing


End file.
